The Angels
' 'The Angels are an underground social movement (Read: Gang) started by a liberator called Raphael Vincenzo. 'Members keep themselves spread out, usually with just a dozen or so members all with their own share of followers and aspiring recruits. To avoid arrest in the wake of the failed repentant plot to secure imperial prime, to partake in the riots on Cabina, and to cover for his brother's crimes Raphael Vincenzo always wore a mask with a modulating voice and a mirrored faceplate. After only months of working the streets of Cabina, the Angels have not only adopted the mask as a feature of their allegiance, but they also adhere to a rigid initiation ritual. Fresh Recruits are made to participate in events such as “Bike Hurtling” and “Razor Riding” where any who survive the initiation rites become initiates into this repentant cult. The punk atmosphere of this gang certainly made it novel and as such attracted a lot of younger followers excited about pursuing their beliefs in a more physical and less nurturing environment. 'Clothing and Equipment The Angels wear clothing and weapons appropriate for motorcycle combat. They wear Yellow or Blue leather jackets with stylized neon green chains and studded gloves sporting the gang symbol a stylized Capital A with wings around it. The detail of the A and the manner of wings is a stylized preference depending on which Angel gang it belongs to. All members are given "The veil of anonymity" an encompassing helmet with a faceless mirrored mask complete with a voice synthesizer not only to hide their identities but to avoid the usual inflections and personal humanity that might betray their identities to the general public or a local PRISM camera. Due to their liberator connections Angels often get their hands-on state of the art gear or military explosives. It is a remarkably well-trained and functional gang that often displays its ferocity in its hit and run tactics. The sound of several hoverbike engines being the last thing someone hears before the angels, usually armed with sub-machine guns, grenades, and other portable equipment, descend upon their victims. 'Activities' The Angels are always upbeat, positive and eager to participate in violent activities. To fund their enterprizes they resort to arms dealing, protection rackets, smuggling, sabotage, smash and grab operations or hijacking. Their specialty is in pro repentant political subversion and they are often called in to serve as enforcers and protectors when the local Crux beat cops can’t or won't serve a more progressive agenda. Occasionally their members will conduct no-holds-barred dogfights on hoverbikes to settle disputes. In these duels, the only rule is that the combatants are to only use melee weapons. The Angels hate drug dealers with a passion and are known to police their own respective communities and venture outwards in search of such people both on Yakiyah and Cabina. Their regular Modus Operandi is to torture the leader of the drug ring as an example, kill any of his important dealers, and start rounding up addicts to be placed involuntarily in SERAPH branded rehab centers where they start converting them to the tenets of repentance. Rivals The Angels have a tense relationship with Cabinan organized crime, which is largely controlled by the local branch of the Eridanii Tax Breachers, which operate from Cabina’s third largest city and industrial heartland, Gadalfo, and by the criminal organization of triad boss Xun Hui Man, operating from the planetary capital of Lux Gravare. Especially relations with the latter are always tense, as Xun Hui Man maintains an extensive drug operation cultivating and distributing the highly dangerous Shatter Drug. Violent clashes are a rare but regular occurrence, whenever members of either side intentionally or accidentally end up in the wrong neighborhood.Category:Repentant Sects or Religious Orders Category:SERAPH Category:Cabina Category:Yakiyah